inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Daisuke
Endou Daisuke '''(円堂 大介) (dub: '''David Evans) is Endou Mamoru's grandfather and the original Inazuma Eleven's coach. He is also the coach of Little Gigant. Appearance He has grey beard and mostly hides his identity with his black glasses although his eyes are shown to be black. He is shown to have similar appearances with his grandson, Endou Mamoru. Personality He is kind and a warmhearted person. He cares about his grandson, his whole family and his team too. Even though at times he can get angry, especially when Garshield attacked Little Gigant. Plot Season 1 He was known for being one of the best soccer players, his grandson Mamoru idolized him. During this time it was said that he was dead but that before he died he was a great person. Season 3 They said that he was dead, but later it was revealed that he was still alive and was the coach of Little Gigant. It was said that he could have died because of Kageyama. Mamoru managed to win the Football Frontier by using his techniques. He was good friends with the Principle of Yokato Junior High, and trusted him with one of Daisuke's notebooks, containing Fist of Justice, Mugen The Hand, and The Earth and other unnamed hissatsu, telling his old friend as stated, to burn the book away. In the FFI, Natsumi said to Endou that his grandfather might be on the island, which made Endou happy. He is always seen in a truck and driving around. In Endou's progress in the nationals, he always looks out. He was referred by Endou as the old man with a tire truck because he still doesn'tknow that he is his grandfather. His cover was blown first by Natsumi, and then he revealed himself to Onigawara Gengorou (whom he apparently had known for a long time). He stated that Inazuma Japan is the strongest team that he wants to face. He also seemed to be enjoying the final match. When the match ended, he said something to Rococo and the others about how they feel when they play soccer. At the end he said goodbye to Endou and Hibiki as he stated that he had some other plans to do. In Episode 126, he called Endou's mother saying that he had made a new team in another country again. Plot (GO) Movie In the movie, he appeared in Endou's flashback where he was seen in the hospital talking to Endou about soccer. Plot (Chrono Stone) Raimon first had a problem in trying to read the Scriptures of the Champion, especially when they cannot see Daisuke anymore because he is dead, but Fei suggested they can time travel to the time where he is still alive. Daisuke appeared in Episode 010 (Chrono Stone). He talked to Kidou Yuuto and Sorano Aoi. At the end of the episode, he said to Raimon that he will be their coach for the match opposing them against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 011 (Chrono Stone), he transformed in the Chrono Stone. Relationships *Endou Mamoru (grandson) *Endou Atsuko (daughter) *Endou Kanon (great-great-great-grandson) *Endou Natsumi (granddaughter-in-law) *Endou Hiroshi (son-in-law) Game appearance Trivia *'Daisuke' (大介) means big help, which is a pun on how much he helped Endou and the others with all of his notes, diaries, and hissatsu techniques. *The fake name that he used to hide his identity was "Araya Daisuke". *Before his supposed death, he wrote four training books, one kept in his home, one at Raimon, another to a school in Fukuoka, and the last one given to Ono Masataka, Fuyuka's biological father. To most people, such notebooks are unreadable. *In episode 11 of chrono stone he calls Tsurugi Pointy-head head because he doesn't know Tsurugi's name. Category:Coaches Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Little Gigant Category:Inazuma Eleven (Team) Category:Inazuma Japan Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Deceased